


Love is, Among Other Things

by natsupanda29



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Angst, Businessperson!Hyungwon, Fluff, Happy Ending, HyungHyuk Nation Rise, Lovers!HyungHyuk, M/M, Romance, Writer!Minhyuk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-21
Updated: 2019-04-21
Packaged: 2020-01-23 06:54:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18544561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/natsupanda29/pseuds/natsupanda29
Summary: Hyungwon had always liked to think of love as more of an experience than that of a mere feeling.





	Love is, Among Other Things

Love is, to put it simply, amazing; among other things.

 

He had always liked to think of love as more of an experience than that of a mere feeling.

 

_When he reached home at wee hours of the night and a slender but strong figure would come spiraling against his equally slim frame, eyes forming crescents, he couldn’t do anything else but ruffle his hair and replicate his smile, overwhelmed with affection._

_“You didn't have to wait for me,” he would say when his smaller (yet older) boyfriend would refuse to budge from the tight but warm embrace._

_“ I didn’t have to, but I wanted to,” would always be his reply._

_A contented sigh, “Minhyuk, baby, let’s go to sleep.”_

_-_

If love were an experience, then that would mean love is Minhyuk.

 

Love meaning Minhyuk would mean love is coffee shops. And lazy hours. And half-eaten chocolate chip cookies. And sharing a cup of caramel macchiato with an extra shot of vanilla, large.

_Hyungwon adjusts his glasses, making it sit at a higher part of his nose bridge, scrunching his nose at a considerably hard crossword puzzle question when he sees Minhyuk peaking from behind his newspaper._

_“Do you think this is ok?” Minhyuk hands his draft over, feeling a little sheepish._

_Hyungwon takes his draft and reads through the page. Every word is like a charm. Every sentence capturing his heart, “Baby, its perfect.”_

_“You think so? Because I think it lacks a bit of emotion, o-of—“_

_He takes his face in his hands, placing a chaste kiss atop his lips, “It’s perfect. Now you go write some more, ok?”_

_“O-okay…” heat creeps up his cheeks._

_Hyungwon stares at Minhyuk a little longer than necessary before returning to his crossword puzzle, now fully distracted._

_He reads the question one more time before he shakes his head. He finds Minhyuk silly._

_Because he has no reason to doubt his talent. No reason to even ask himself to check, because his plots are fantastic and the characterization is well laid, and every bit and piece of his story move like cogs in creating a masterpiece that is Minhyuk’s brilliant mind and his stories. Hyungwon should know. He and Minhyuk’s 4 bestselling books know so._

 

-

 

Love is patient.

 

_He brews a cup of chamomile tea and heats up a couple of blueberry muffins. He places them in a tray, handwrites an encouraging ‘You got this, baby!’ and heads to his room. He sees Hyungwon hunched up on his desk, ruffling his hair in annoyance over a badly-written proposal._

_“Your favorite person in the world has come bringing snacks!” Minhyuk announces before placing the tray on his desk, startling Hyungwon, taking the opportunity to inch himself into Hyungwon’s warm embrace, “It’s stressful but you got this.”_

_He buries his head on his shoulder, breathing in his minty apple scent, before taking a blueberry muffin and stuffing Hyungwon’s face with it, “Eat. You haven’t had anything yet.”_

_Hyungwon slumps in his seat, sliding his arms down Minhyuk’s sides before wraping his arms around his waist, “Thank you. And please stay.”_

_He glances at the wall-clock, remembers he, too, has a deadline. But he thinks against it, “I will.”_

_And stays._

_-_

But Love is not perfect.

Two people in love, no matter how strong that love is, are still ordinary people in the end.

 

And people get stressed.

 

And worn out.

 

And tired.

 

_He sighs, pinching his nose bridge at Minhyuk’s crying but still silhouette. He should be able to see him clearly. And run to his embrace. To say that everything is alright. But his vision is fogged up too and he feels like HE needs a hug and everything is confusing but it shouldn’t be and he needs to think and solve this but what is there to solve. Love is unpredictable and it comes and go’s._

 

-

 

Love prioritizes choices.

 

_“I still love you.”_

 

Love demands pain and pain demands to be felt.

 

_“But we can’t stay like this.”_

_-_

But love is encompassing and compassionate.

 

_He carries the boxes in the flat, balancing one large box after another, “Where do you want these placed?”_

_Minhyuk looks up from his pile of clothes, placing them in hangers, “The center of the room would be nice.”_

_“You need help unboxing?”_

_Minhyuk shakes his head, “You need to be on the road. I can manage, yeah?”_

_Hyungwon looks around. This place is unfamiliar. And huge for a one-person flat._

_He takes their framed picture together, places them on top of the center table. Tries his best to drown out the unfamiliarity with something familiar and dear._

_“Thanks, I was going to place it there.” Minhyuk says, tracing the frame. He breathes heavily before reaching out to Hyungwon, “Here.”_

_Hyungwon tilts his head, “Uh-are you sure you’re giving me—“_

_“Take it. Drop by when you feel like it,” He grins his ever familiar grin._

_Hyungwon takes the key. Wraps his hand around it like his life depended on it._

_He grins back._

 

-

 

But Love is not sad.

 

Love is about finding yourself.

 

Of knowing what you are as yourself and knowing how love as an experience contributes to that self.

_Hyungwon realizes he likes his coffee without the extra vanilla._

_He likes it black, likes it even without sugar sometimes._

_He likes the aroma, the smell of roasted beans as he checks his subordinate’s proposals._

_One cup per one lousy proposal._

_He realizes he likes taking afternoon stroll. Likes the feel of the sun on a late workday afternoon. Knows he should stop drowning himself with work._

_He walks past a bookstore, and sees in his peripheral vision a familiar poster. He trudges back and enters the bookstore._

_He picks up a newly-published book and goes through the synopsis._

_‘A tale of two people experiencing love that was found, shared, lost, and found again.’_

_“By Lee Minhyuk,” he allows that name to sit on his tongue._

_He grabs 10 copies, and recollects his memories for the nearest book signing._

_He knows his schedule like the back of his hand._

_He exits the store, the small chimes ringing behind him._

_His heart rings too, a sudden flood of familiarity and affection flooding back to him._

_Of Minhyuk and Him._

_But the feeling is not painful. He doesn’t feel the need to erase everything and bury it somewhere to never be found again._

_The feeling is warm._

_Welcome._

_Hyungwon affirms from time and time again that he has never fallen out of love, and is still madly, and deeply in love with Minhyuk._

 

-

 

Love is, to put it simply, amazing; among other things.

 

_He stops on the brakes, quickly checking the time. The fansign is almost over and he clicks his tongue._

_He hates rush-hour traffic. But he shouldn’t be thinking about traffic._

_He should be thinking of how much he would hate himself if he misses this._

_He grabs his coat and runs to the venue._

_A guard stops him before he can enter, “Sorry, sir. The event is about to end and we are not allowed to let anyone in before it ends.”_

_“Please, he’s waiting for me.” Hyungwon tries desperately._

_Just then, a staff walks by, “What seems to be the problem?”_

_“This guy insists entering the venue.”_

_The staff faces him, “Your name, sir?”_

_“Chae Hyungwon. I’m a good friend of Minhyuk.”_

_“Let him in.”_

 

-

 

Love is memories and choices and experiences.

 

_He brings out 4 books, and gives him a sheepish smile, “Mind signing these for me?”_

_Minhyuk visibly lights up, “I thought you wouldn’t be able to make it!”_

_Hyungwon rubs his palms together to warm himself, “Wouldn't miss it for the world.”_

_Minhyuk takes his hands in his and they share glances, and warm smiles._

_“To Shownu-hyung, Wonho-hyung, Kihyun, and Jooheon, right?”_

_Hyungwon shakes his head, “Leave Kihyun out, name one book for me.”_

_Minhyuk laughs, “Kihyun is going to kill you.”_

_“Well, he should buy the book!”_

_A staff signals to her watch, reminding Minhyuk of the time. Minhyuk nods and even before he can say anything, Hyungwon gathers the books, “I’ll see you at the next fansign.”_

_“That’s 2 weeks from now, drop-by my place this weekend you coward.”_

_Hyungwon laughs, knows his words have no weight, “I’ll think about it.”_

_Minhyuk smiles back and waves, knows Hyungwon would be knocking on his door this Friday anyway._

_When the event finishes and everyone has left the place, a staff runs to Minhyuk,”WHO WAS THAT HOTTIE I DIDN'T KNOW YOU WE’RE DATING SOMEONE THAT HOT.”_

_Minhyuk tilts his head, “I’m not seeing anyone, though.”_

_“Who was that then?”_

_A smile._

For Minhyuk, Love is and has always been Hyungwon.

 

_“My muse. Among other things”_

 

-

**Author's Note:**

> Wrote this on a whim so it's not proofread.  
> Please let me know what you think to help me improve my work! ^^  
> Was in writing mode after listening to Taeyeon and Dean's Starlight and made me think of HyungHyuk LOL.
> 
> Let's be friends/moots on twi? :D  
> @heynatsupanda29


End file.
